Falling Slowly Five Different Ways
by brevityofwit
Summary: Five drabbles written for a song meme. All are centered on Neji and Shikamaru to varying degrees. There is a loose theme where either one or both ends up "falling" one way or another but not in the ways you might expect...


These drabbles were inspired by a meme on Live Journal where you pick a pairing/fandom and write some drabbles while listening to your preferred music player on shuffle/random. You know the one I mean.

This is a very random mix of songs in the order I listened to them all. They concern my favorite _Naruto _pairing (Shikamaru and Neji) and I hope you find them amusing or endearing or something else. (btw, I don't own _Naruto_.)

p.s. The title (Falling Slowly) is a song title, but I think it works because I can see a loose theme with one or both characters "falling" to some degree in each drabble. Enjoy.

p.p.s. This little exercise got me back into writing. Woohoo!

* * *

Falling Slowly (Five Different Ways)

*

**Falling Apart ("W****ake Up" by Arcade Fire)**

It was years ago but the memory burned fresh in his mind.

Sending his friends to near-certain death was not something a child should _ever _do. And yet, he was shouldered with that responsibility the moment he put on the chuunin vest.

Time allowed him to adjust. It got slightly easier to send friends on missions, even the ones he knew they wouldn't come back from.

But when the day came he had to do the same for his lover and send him to his death, he couldn't do it. He had done it once, but he couldn't do it again. Not this time. Not him.

"Do it," a once haughty voice now deadened and so very tired whispered, "I'll be fine because it's you."

He squeezed his eyes shut and took in a breath to quell the memories that threatened to overcome him.

"Hyuuga Neji," Shikamaru stated, voice never wavering, as no ANBU's should, "By order of the Rokudaime, you are sentenced to death."

* * *

**A Falling Out ("W****ith or Without You" by U2)**

The door slammed for the third time that night.

The first thing Shikamaru thought was that he would need to apologize to Mrs. Hamasaki in the morning for all the noise.

The second thing he thought was that his boyfriend, ex-boyfriend now it seemed, was an idiot.

The third thought that he really didn't want to think but knew it was true was the _he _was an idiot, too.

Shaking his head, he realized how pathetic they both were being, going ballistic over something minor as a missed lunch date. There was more to it than that, as Shikamaru realized just how little the two of them had seen each other in recent weeks.

Maybe Neji was right. He had put forth a little more effort than Shikamaru, going as far as to plan an actual _date_, which is something he never did not liking to publicly display his affection.

Even geniuses can't get things right all the time.

Shikamaru smiled and ran out the door.

* * *

**Falling into Hell or in Love, same thing really ("Holiday" by Green Day) **

No mission was ever easy.

To have to spend a week or more in a foreign nation, attempting to hide from the enemy while trying to steal this scroll or that scroll was hell.

It was more than hell when your _carefully crafted plan_ goes to shit because _you_ make a rookie mistake, announcing to everyone in a three-mile radius, "Hi everybody! Just your friendly neighborhood shinobi dropping by!"

And when the kunai that even a pre-genin could dodge while blindfolded hits you, you _know_ you've reached the **Seventh Circle of Hell** and you are **never** getting out.

But when your partner, equally as tired and dirty and hurt, takes your hand and smiles at you when you cross the border to Fire Country, it's actually not so bad.

Then, it feels like a holiday.

* * *

**Falling for a Fandom ("B****allad of Joss" by Bedlam Bards) **

"You watch _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_?" Neji asked, picking up the DVD of season 1.

Shikamaru's eyes rose slightly, having not expected _that _question. "Yeah, so?"

Taken aback by so simple an answer, Neji replied, "It is just…unexpected."

Shikamaru crossed his arms. "What? You didn't think I'd like a show about a short girl who beats up vampires?"

"Not really, no. What's the point of such a series? The plot seems redundant and contrived."

"Actually, it's not. In fact, it's quite engrossing philosophically and has witty, intelligent dialogue. You might like it." Shikamaru nodded his head.

Neji snorted tastefully. "I doubt it."

Shikamaru smirked. "Wanna bet?"

Neji glared. "You're on."

_145 episodes, 7 seasons, and 1 musical episode later._

Neji blinked. "Joss Whedon is…a genius."

"Great minds think alike," Shikamaru yawned. "Now, you have to go to Comic Con with me cosplayed as Anya in the bunny suit.(1)"

* * *

**Falling into Fatherhood ("F****ather and Daughter" by Paul Simon) **

Trust his partner to still be asleep when _she _went screaming her head off.

"The third time this week," Neji muttered, casting a glare at Shikamaru's still form as he slipped out of the bedroom.

He stopped in front of _her _room, a tired half-scowl on his face before he sighed and opened the door. Without a word, Neji walked forward and sat down next to the small form quivering in the middle of the bed.

Unsure, he reached out to place a supportive hand on the girl's shoulder when he felt two small yet strong arms wrap around his waist.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked down at the girl. "Do you want to talk about it Maka-chan(2)?"

The girl who was not his child but the orphan of his lover's two best friends looked up and nodded her head slowly.

"Okay," he said softly, "Whenever you're ready."

"I dreamed about when mommy and daddy died…" she started as Neji kissed the top of her head and hugged her close.

*

* * *

Footnote:

(1) – See _Buffy the Vampire Slayer, _Season 4, episode 4 "Fear Itself"

(2) - Name shamelessly taken from _Soul Eater_.

Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
